mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
List of ponies/Earth ponies
This is a sortable list of all Earth ponies which appear in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, except foals. Ponies that are mentioned but don't appear on the show or in merchandise are listed separately. Official names are in bold. These names are mentioned on the show, on Hasbro's toy line, or stated to be official by the show's crew. Names that are not in bold are placeholder names which are unofficial and will soon be up for vote. Names in gray are up for vote right now. Colors and times are approximate. * }||align=left|See Sprinkle Medley.|| |- |'Star Hunter'|| || || || || || ||align=left|See Star Hunter.|| |- |Sunburst|| || || || || || ||align=left|See Sunburst.|| |- |The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3|| || || || || || ||align=left|See The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3.|| |- |Tin Tailor|| || || || || || ||align=left|See Tin Tailor.|| |- | S01E04 Unnamed Earth Mare #2|| || || || || ||1 04 15 08||align="left"|Seen in Ponyville Urgent Care during a pan shot in Applebuck Season. Shares her character model with Sweetie Drops. Her cutie mark is hard to distinguish, but is probably three ribbon bows.|| |- | S01E04 Unnamed Earth Mare #3|| || || || || ||1 04 15 10||align="left"|Seen in Ponyville Urgent Care during a pan shot in Applebuck Season. Her cutie mark is a pair of cherries.|| |- | S01E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1|| || || || || ||1 04 04 44||align="left"|Appears in the crowd at Applejack's prize pony ceremony in Applebuck Season, singing in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, attending the funeral in Hearts and Hooves Day, watching the Crystal Faire jousting match between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy at the Crystal Empire in The Crystal Empire - Part 2, and in Magic Duel. He shares his design with "Coconut", Goldengrape, and Noteworthy. His cutie mark is two bunches of purple grapes.|| |- | S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #1|| || || || || ||1 11 04 47||align="left"|Seen singing in Winter Wrap Up. Similar to Cherry Berry.|| |- | S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #2|| || || || || ||1 11 04 47||align="left"|Seen singing in Winter Wrap Up.|| |- | S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #3|| || || || || ||1 11 04 47||align="left"|Seen singing in Winter Wrap Up. Similar to Sweetie Drops.|| |- | S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #4|| || || || || ||1 11 06 01||align="left"|Seen singing in Winter Wrap Up. Same model as Golden Harvest. Her cutie mark is three carrots.|| |- | S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #5|| || || || || ||1 11 06 01||align="left"|Seen singing in Winter Wrap Up. Same model as Golden Harvest. Her cutie mark is three carrots.|| |- | S01E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #1|| || || || || ||1 14 13 52||align="left"|A pony seen in the background of the first fashion show in Suited for Success, behind Spike.|| |- | S01E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #2|| || || || || ||1 14 13 56||align="left"|A pony seen in top down shots during the first fashion show in Suited for Successand during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed.|| |- | S01E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #3|| || || || || ||1 14 13 56||align="left"|A pony seen in top down shots during the first fashion show in Suited for Successand during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed. Resembles Golden Harvest in color scheme.|| |- | S01E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #4|| || || || || ||1 14 13 56||align="left"|A pony seen in top down shots during the first fashion show in Suited for Successand during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed. Resembles Apple Bytes in color scheme.|| |- | S02E17 Unnamed Earth Mare #1|| || ||||||||2 17 04 10||align="left"|Appears once during the song The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, standing between "Berry Pinch" and "Written Script".|| |- | S02E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #2|| || || || || ||2 26 05 57||align=left|Appears throughout crowds during A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. Has the same design as Golden Harvest. Two promotional images from The Hub's Facebook page show her more clearly than the corresponding frames of the show do.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1|| || ||||||||4 04 00 49||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2|| || ||||||||4 04 00 49||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3|| || ||||||||4 04 00 49||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4|| || ||||||||4 04 00 50||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5|| || ||||||||4 04 00 50||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6|| || ||||||||4 04 00 50||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7|| || ||||||||4 04 00 50||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8|| || ||||||||4 04 00 50||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9|| || || || || ||4 04 06 54||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't, confronting Daring Do.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10|| || || || || ||4 04 06 54||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't, confronting Daring Do.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11|| || ||||||||4 04 06 54||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't, confronting Daring Do.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #12|| || ||||||||4 04 18 40||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13|| || ||||||||4 04 18 41||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #14|| || ||||||||4 04 18 41||align=left|Appears in Daring Don't.|| |- | Unknown Power Ponies Stallion|| || || || || ||4||align=left|Appears in promotionals for Power Ponies with Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second. His cutie mark is a pair of scissors and a tuft of blue hair.|| |} Category:Lists Category:Earth ponies